Dilemma
by hana-to-mame
Summary: Puppyshippy. Takara is an orphan waiting to find the perfect family. When two people want to adopt her, she'll have to choose between them.
1. Double Booked

**Dilemma (A Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic)**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Puppyshipping (Joey x Seto)**

**Summary: Puppyshippy. Takara is an orphan waiting to find the perfect family. When two people want to adopt her, she'll have to choose between them.**

**A/N: This idea just popped into my head a few minutes ago. Usually I'm not this hasty, but I was able to write it pretty fast, so I figured "why not?" After today it will be updated on Wednesdays along with all my other stories :) Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 1 - Double Booked (Posted 28 June 2011)**

Seto barged through the doors of the Murasaki Orphanage and saw the desk clerk widen her eyes in fear. "Mr. Kaiba, sir..." she said meekly. "We've been trying to get in touch with you. I'm very sorry, but a small complication has arisen and..."

"A complication?" Seto sneered. "What could be so complicated about an interview? Are you people really so incompetent..."

Just then, a gust of wind whirled through the office as another person ran through the doors. Huffing and bending over with his hands on his thighs, the new presence panted, "I'm sorry... I'm late... car... broke down... had to run..." When the man stood straight and brushed his tousled blond hair out of his face before wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Kaiba?"

"Wheeler." Seto frowned deeply.

"You two... know each other?" the desk clerk asked, trying to dispel some of the tension that had formed.

"Unfortunately." Kaiba said and turned back to the woman. "But my business doesn't concern him. Just take me to my interview."

"Um... you see..." the woman leaned away from Seto's intimidating glare. "We didn't realize that the time you requested had already been booked by Mr. Wheeler here. We tried to get ahold of both of you, but we always missed you..."

At this, a flash of red-hot anger tore across Joey's face. "You gave my interview time to this wind bag?"

"Be quiet, you inbred mutt. This is _my_ interview and I won't give it up to the likes of _you."_

Joey shook his fist. "Why you lousy-"

"Excuse me!" the woman behind the desk interjected forcefully before returning to her shy voice. "We've come up with a solution if you two would be willing to compromise. A few of our staff members have suggested that you share the interview. The time limit is an hour but families usually only take a few minutes before coming to a decision so it would be more than enough time for you both to interview her."

Joey growled. "I guess that works for me. But I bet Rich Boy here won't accept it."

The girl coughed softly. "I was instructed that should one of you not agree to the compromise, I was to give the interview slot to the other. So Mr. Kaiba will either have to accept or remove himself from the property."

Seto's scowl was so intense, Joey was sure it was going to stay that way forever. Not that it ever changed much anyway. "Fine."

"Wonderful." the woman smiled. "If you'll just follow me. Takara is waiting for you." She led them down a dimly-lit hall and through a door which was slightly propped open. Inside there was a large table behind which sat a little black-haired girl in a yellow dress. Her head popped up when she heard them enter. "Takara, this is Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Wheeler. They're here to talk to you for a little while, ok?"

"Ok." Takara smiled widely. Some of her teeth were missing and she had a few freckles on her cheeks, making for a precious smile.

"You boys go right inside." the woman pushed them in. "You have an hour to work things out." She walked away and shut the door behind them, leaving Joey and Kaiba standing awkwardly under the piercing stare of Takara.

"Who are you?" the girl asked innocently, her big, sparkling eyes wide with wonderment.

Joey smiled and waved to her. And out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Kaiba's expression soften minutely. "I'm Joey. And this is-"

"I can introduce myself." Kiaba said, his scowl returning. He walked forward and sat in one of the chairs across from where Takara sat behind the table. "My name is Seto."

Joey sneered at Seto and sat down in the chair next to him.

"My name is Takara." the girl beamed.

"We know." Seto half-smiled, leaning in towards her. "So, Takara, how old are you?"

"Six!" Takara said happily.

"Wow!" Joey said. "You're tall for a six-year-old. I see you've lost a few teeth there." he pointed to her mouth.

Takara giggled. "Yeah. I lost two of my baby teeth! And the tooth fairy came and gave me this!" She pulled something out of the square pocket on the front of her dress and showed it to them.

Joey and Seto were both surprised when they saw her holding a Duel Monsters card between her tiny fingers. "Light And Darkness Dragon?" they asked together, the shock evident in both their voices.

"Yeah!" she bounced excitedly. "I never played the game, but some of the other kids here have the cards and I wanted one so bad, so I left a note for the tooth fairy asking for one and the next morning this was under my pillow!"

"You like Duel Monsters?" Joey asked.

"I love the cards." Takara answered, admiring her card. "They're really pretty. And I like to watch my friends play."

"You know," Kaiba said with a glimmer in his eyes, "I'm a former Duel Monsters champion."

"Finally admitting it, eh?" Joey mumbled, earning a quick frown from Kaiba.

"Really!" Takara squealed.

"Really." Kaiba chuckled.

"I've been a finalist in my share of tournaments too!" Joey was showing off just a little bit.

"Wow! Two great duelist in the same room as me!" Takara gleamed.

Joey laughed. And even Seto gave a tiny snicker, drawing a confused look from Joey. They talked a little more, getting to know Takara. Her favorite foods, her favorite color, what games she likes to play.

When suddenly she asked, "Are you two here to adopt me?"

The two men were a little startled by her question.

"One of us is." Seto said confidently.

The little girl blinked in confusion. "Oh? Which one?"

"That depends." Joey said softly, trying to be as nice as possible. "Which one of us would you want?"

"I have to choose?" she asked sadly. After seeing the men nod, she slouched back into her seat. "I don't want to choose. I like both of you a lot."

"You do?" they asked simultaneously.

"Yeah. I'm always so lonely here... when people interview me, I can tell they don't want me. I can see on their faces that they don't like me. And then you guys come in here and you're so cool and I think 'wow I've _two_ people who are gonna adopt me!' but... I gotta choose?"

Both boys were about to answer when there was a knock at the door before it creaked open. It was the secretary from before. "Mr. Wheeler, Mr. Kaiba, your time is up."

"But..." Joey sputtered. "We spent the whole time talking to her. We didn't even have time to work out our... issue."

"Well I'm afraid you're going to have to decide something soon. We've got another interview scheduled in just a few minutes."

For the first time since they ran into each other that day, Joey and Seto actually looked at each other. There was no malice o hatred on their faces, just pure confusion and desperation.

"Um... if I could offer a suggestion?" the woman spoke up again. They looked at her, expecting her to continue. "Usually, when a family has decided to adopt one of our children and are approved for the process, we give them a month trial period so they can see if they really fit together. I was thinking that perhaps Takara could spend time with both of you during this trial period, and you could reach a decision that way."

"I'd be ok with that." Takara spoke for the first time since the secretary entered.

The woman smiled gently before looking at Joey and Seto. "Well, what about you boys? Wanna give it a go? We've run all the background checks and everything, you both qualify to adopt this wonderful little girl, so you'll have a month to decide who will actually become her guardian."

"I'm in." Joey said. "I don't got anything to worry about, I'm gonna be a way cooler dad that this stuffed shirt. She'll choose me for sure."

"Watch it, Wheeler." Kaiba grunted. "Ok, let's do it. And when Takara chooses _me_ to be her father, I'm going to demand a formal apology from you."

"Whatever."

"Wonderful." the woman clasped her hands together. "Just follow me and we'll have the paperwork processed. You can come back for her on Sunday to start your trial period."

"Wait." Takara spoke again. "Are you guys gonna come back?"

"We sure are." Joey gave her a thumbs up and a wide grin.

"Yay!" she jumped in her seat and clapped.

Seto looked at her and did his best to put on a warm smile. "We'll see you soon, Takara."


	2. The Stuffy Room

**A/N: Aw man! It's like 1:45 am here! I was really trying to update everything before midnight, but this is close enough right? lol. This chapter may seem a little slow, but chapter 3 is coming along quite nicely, so please bear with me and of course thank you everyone for your lovely reviews :D**

**Chapter 2 - The Stuffy Room (Posted 30 June 2011)**

The secretary led Joey and Seto to a small office and instructed them to wait until the person in charge got there. That left them sitting together in an awkward silence. But Joey, ever the optimist, decided to try his luck at having a pleasant conversation with Kaiba.

"So, Kaiba, why have you suddenly decided to adopt a kid?"

"Hn." he grunted in response. "That's really none of your business, Wheeler."

"Jeez, I was just trying to make conversation." Joey huffed and crossed his arms.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Fine. If you really must know, I wanted a child of my own since Mokuba will be leaving for a private school once the summer ends."

"Private school?"

"Yeah." Seto actually looked a little sad, making Joey feel a tiny pang of guilt for making him talk about it.

"You're gonna miss taking care of him." Joey was a little surprised. _He can't be all that bad if all he wants to do is give kids a better life, _he thought.

"Mmhm. What about you? What made you want to do this?" Seto was asking because he really didn't know what else to talk about. That, and for some reason the mutt's voice didn't sound particularly grating this day.

"Well we all just graduated. Everybody is off to college or starting their careers or even advancing in them. And I'm not going to college. I'm just working at a restaurant. I've got stable income and I wanted to start a family, so that's what I'm doing."

"Why not just use a surrogate?"

"Yeah, because everyone can afford that. Plus I figured there are plenty of kids out here already that don't have homes. So I thought it would be better to take one of them in." Joey said bitingly. "Why aren't _you_ using a surrogate?"

"I wanted to adopt someone so I could give them the family I never had as a child in the system. That, and I agree with you. Why make more children when there are so many who need families?"

"Wow. We actually agreed on something."

Kaiba let out a dark chuckle. "Don't get used to it."

Then the door to the office opened up and a large man stepped inside, only serving to make the room seem smaller. "Good evening, gentlemen." the man said with a jolly smile. "My name is Mr. Murasaki. I understand you both want to adopt the same child."

"Yes." they answered before glaring at each other.

"Well, what an unusual circumstance. She seemed to take a liking to both of you."

"Um..." Joey offered. "Your secretary said something about us sharing the month trial period?"

"Ah, that's a good idea!" the man shouted. "My wife is a very intelligent woman."

"That's your wife?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes, beautiful, isn't she? She loves working with the children and is always trying to put them into the best homes possible. So, how is this going to work?"

Kaiba was the one to answer since Joey had no clue. "I was thinking that each of us could have alternating weeks with her."

"You are Mr. Kaiba, correct?"

"Yes." Kaiba answered plainly.

"So, Mr. Wheeler, what do you think of Kaiba's idea?"

"I guess it's ok." Joey answered begrudgingly.

"Perfect. The last thing you must decide before we start the paperwork is who will take her first."

"How do we do that?" Joey asked.

"That is up to you two." Mr. Murasaki told him. "Though either way, both of you will have the same amount of time with her. So you could simply toss a coin and leave it to chance."

"Alright!" Joey yelled excitedly. "I have awesome luck. Let's toss a coin! Unless you're scared, Kaiba."

"Ok, we can toss a coin." Kaiba said with a smirk. "I get heads because I'm the head of a giant corporation and you get tails because you're just a stray dog."

Joey just glared at him.

"Ok, then it's settled. I will flip the coin, and whosever side is showing will get to have take Takara home for the first week." The man pulled a coin out if his desk drawer and flicked it into the air. It twirled around before landing on the desk where it spun until finally landing on... heads.

"No!" Joey stared at the coin that had betrayed him.

"Heh." Kaiba just kept on smirking.


	3. Breaking The News

**Chapter 3 - Breaking The News (Posted 6 July 2011)**

After Joey and Seto left the office, Joey was feeling a little sad. Not only did he have to share Takara with Kaiba, but he had to wait over a week to see her again.

"Hey, Mutt." Kaiba said suddenly, pulling Joey out of his trance.

"What?" Joey asked. "Want to rub it in?"

"Actually, no. I wanted to offer you a truce."

"A truce?" Joey squinted. "I don't believe you."

"I should have seen that coming." Kaiba signed. "Look, we may hate each other, but now there's a child involved. I think, at least until she decides who she wants to adopt her, we should try to be... friends."

"Friends." Joey said, confused. "Me? Friends with a Kaiba?"

"You're friends with Mokuba." Seto pointed out.

"That's true..."

"And I put my feelings aside because for some strange reason, he likes to hang out with you and the rest of the geeks. And I think I need to do the same thing for Takara. So? What's it gonna be?"

"Ok. I won't try to start fights with you. As much."

"AI guess that's all I can ask for."

"And what about you? What are you gonna do to make this friendship work?"

"I'll stop picking on the nerd squad. And..." Kaiba looked like he was going to regret what he was about to say next, "I think you should come with me on Sunday when I pick her up."

"Really?" Joey was almost unable to believe how nice Kaiba was being.

"Yes. I think it'd be best if we both do things with her rather than simply bouncing her back and forth. If we do that, she may come to hate us both."

"I know how that goes." Joey said, drawing a confused look from Kaiba. "Ok, thank you. I'd love to come with you."

X

"You're doing _what_?" Yugi asked.

"I'm trying to adopt a little girl." Joey said.

"Wow, Joey." Yugi stared at his friend in amazement. "Have you told the rest of the gang?"

"No, just you. See... there's a little... complication. I might not be able to adopt her and I don't want everyone to pity me."

"Why wouldn't you be allowed to adopt her?"

"It's not that I wouldn't be _allowed_, it's just that... there's another candidate trying to adopt her and we have to share her until she decides which one of us to come home with."

"Wow. That's pretty odd."

"I know. But I'm gonna win for sure. I'm way cooler than that tight ass."

"Who?"

"You're not gonna believe this. I barely believe it and I was there. The other candidate is Kaiba." Joey said with wide eyes to emphasize his amazement.

"Kaiba? Why is he adopting?"

"Turns out Mokuba got accepted to a special school or something."

Yugi thought about that for a minute. "Aw, that's so sweet. Kaiba is gonna miss his brother."

"I know. He sure can be a jerk to everyone else, but when it comes to Mokuba he's different."

"That's because they really only have each other." Yugi said. "I feel sorry for them."

"I feel sorry for Mokuba. Not Kaiba. He's just a giant ass hole."

Yugi tapped Joey on the head. "Hey, have you forgotten who you're talking to? I know you don't really feel that way."

"What are you talking about? Of course I do. He's a stuck-up rich boy who always has to get what he wants. And he just loves to make my life miserable."

"Joey you don't fool me." Yugi smiled smugly. "I know the only reason you hate him so much is because you have a crush on him. You don't really hate him, you're just mad that you fell for someone like him."

"Oh, shut up. Does it really matter why I hate him? The bottom line is that _he_ hates _me_ and he does everything he can to make things harder for me."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "So what are you going to do?"

"He wants us to be friends during the trial period."

"Well that's a good thing, isn't it? At least that way she won't be exposed to your hatred of each other."

"I guess."

"Come on, Joey." Yugi gave him an encouraging smile. "Just do your best. I'm sure everything will work out for you."

X

"I'm gonna be an uncle?" Mokuba asked excitedly.

"Well it's not certain yet, but I'm pretty confident I'll be the one to adopt Takara."

"Takara? What a cute name. It's a girl then?"

"Yes." Seto said. "And I suppose I have some more good news for you."

"Oh?"

"I want you to spend a lot of time with her. Which means you'll also get to hang out with Wheeler."

"Joey? But why?"

"He's the other person trying to adopt her."

Mokuba giggled. "Wow, it never fails, does it?"

"It's not funny."

"It is so funny!" Mokuba continued to laugh. "Every time you think you're done with him, he just creeps back into your life. I'm starting to think you're destined to be annoyed by him forever."

Kaiba's face paled. "Don't say horrible things like that."

"Oh come on, Seto. Joey is my friend. He's really cool. Who knows? Maybe you could be real friends if you would stop fighting with each other and actually talked once in a while."

"Me? Friends with him? Not likely."

"We'll see." Mokuba said with a cheeky grin.

**A/N: Takara goes to live with Seto next chapter! Fun things will happen, along with some drama. Who's up for it?**


	4. Surreal

**A/N: Sorry I'm late - . - I just couldn't get into writing this chapter this past week. This story hasn't gotten many reviews, so my other stories have been given priority. I know there are more reading than there are reviewing, and that kind of makes me curious as to why it's good enough to subscribe to but not good enough to review. Obviously, more reviews would be appreciated. I hate to be **_**that author**_**, but if I don't get more, I'm probably going to only update it every other week or abandon it altogether because it's just not worth it if no one is reviewing. Though I REALLY appreciate what few reviews I do have, you guys rock my world :D**

**Chapter 4 - Surreal (Posted 14 July 2011)**

"Wow, you're on time. For once." Seto glared at Joey who was standing outside the orphanage.

"Stuff it." Joey said, already annoyed. "You think I'd be late for something as important as this?"

"You were late for the interview."

Joey became noticeably uncomfortably. "That... was out of my control."

"Huuuuh." Kaiba sighed, even though he was curious. "Whatever. Let's just go inside. I don't want to waste any more time."

"Me either."

Seto pushed the door open and walked inside without bothering to hold the door for Joey. Joey growled and opened the door for himself, trailing angrily behind Kaiba.

"You're here!" Takara came running up to them as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. Joey stooped down just in time to catch her as she threw her arms around him. "You really came back for me!"

"Of course we did." Seto said as he crouched down next to Joey. He smiled at her, stunning both her _and_ Joey. "What?" he asked as they stared at him.

"You're cute when you smile." Takara told him with huge, adoring eyes.

Though he was surprised, Seto's expression softened even further. "But I'm not as cute as you." Then he turned to look at Joey with a hint of a glare. "And what are _you_ staring at?"

"Nothing." Joey huffed and turned away, feeling his face heat up. "I've just never seen you look that happy before."

"You never had any reason to." Seto said calmly. "This isn't business or a tournament or anything like that. So there's no need for me to be on edge. Please don't give me a reason."

"...I won't."

"Thank you." Seto stood and saw the woman from before standing near them. She was holding a pink suitcase that could only belong to a little girl. "Is that Takara's suitcase?" he pointed to it.

"Yep." she smiled brightly. "This is all of her clothes and books and things. Usually we let most of the child's possessions here during this month but she doesn't have a lot, so it's all going with you." She handed it to Seto. "All the paperwork was completed during your last visit, so she's all yours until you come back to decide who really adopts her."

"Ok, thanks." Seto said.

"Take care, Mr. Kaiba. And you Mr. Wheeler." Then she bent down and waved to Takara. "Have fun, sweetie."

"I will, Mrs. Murasaki." Takara's semi-toothless grin made everyone else smile too.

Joey and Seto walked out the door feeling a new kind of determination. And Takara was feeling a new kind of happiness.

With his free arm, Seto reached down and grabbed Takara's hand. "Joey," he said, surprising him by using his first name, "take her other hand. We have to cross the street to get to my car."

"Alright." Joey grabbed her hand and took in the sight of the three of them cautiously crossing the street. It seemed so surreal.

Kaiba was thinking much the same thing. If someone had told him a week ago that he'd be walking with Takara between himself and his sworn enemy, he would have called them mental. But here he was, trying his best to be friendly to the mutt.

"Here." Kaiba said once they reached an expensive looking car. He set Takara's suitcase on the ground and pulled a set of keys from his pocket. He pressed a button and the trunk popped open. After placing the luggage inside and closing it, he opened a door to the back seat and helped Takara get inside. "Put your seatbelt on." he said softly. Then he looked up at Joey. "Well? Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get in?"

"In what?" Joey said, puzzled by the question.

"In the car." It took all of Seto's strength not to sigh loudly at the mutt's stupidity.

"In _your_ car?"

"What other car would I possibly be talking about?"

"Well..." Joey grew more confused. "I know we're supposed to be friends now and everything, but..."

Kaiba's face fell a little. "You don't trust me?"

"No, it's not that. I just thought I'd be going home now."

"What?"

"I mean it's your week with her. I appreciate you letting me be here when you picked her up but..."

"You thought I was going to let you see her for five minutes and then make you go home?"

"I..."

Kaiba couldn't contain his sigh this time. "I know we don't like each other, but I'm really not that spiteful."

"Ehhh..." Joey scratched his head. "So... you want me to go with you?"

Seto nodded. "I'm taking Takara out for something to eat and then I want to do some shopping. I guess I can't stop you from going home but I think she'd like it if you came with us."

"And... you don't mind?"

"No. I want this to be fair." Seto took a deep breath. "I don't like to look at this as a competition, because a human life isn't something to be won. So we both need to be on our best behavior and show her that we can get along and that our main goal is to give her a good home no matter which one of us she chooses. That's why I'm inviting you. I hope you'll do the same thing."

"Yeah, I was going to have you over for dinner and stuff..."

"Huh." Seto said as he opened the driver's side door. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."


	5. First Day Of Torture

**A/N: I have a doctor appointment today. One of the male nurses who work in the office is **_**really**_** cute. Just thought I'd share that lol.**

**Chapter 5 - First Day of Torture (Posted 20 July 2011)**

"What kinda restaurant is this?" Joey ogled as they pulled up. "It's huge!"

"It's pretty!" Takara squealed when she saw the lights.

Seto turned off the car before he answered. "It's a top quality restaurant but it has more of a family orientation. I thought it'd be nice for Takara to experience the best food while still being able to go to a place that allows children."

"Looks expensive." Joey said worriedly.

"It's worth it."

"I'm sure it is, but I don't think I can afford something like this."

"Don't worry about it." Kaiba said as he got out of the car.

Joey also got out and walked around to where Kaiba was helping Takara out of the car. "Don't worry about it?"

"Are you deaf or just stubborn?"

Joey balled his hands into fists at his sides. "I don't like the thought of someone else paying for me."

"Well, that's too bad, isn't it?" Kaiba said with a cocky smirk. He closed the car door and lifted Takara up and carried her toward the restaurant. He turned around when he noticed Joey wasn't following. "Are you coming or not?"

"I..."

Takara pouted at him. "Please, Papa Joey?"

Joey's heart melted at her adorableness. "Papa Joey?" he asked as he caught up with them.

"Yeah." Takara smiled. "That's what I've decided to call you. Papa Joey and Papa Seto."

Joey smiled back at her, and noticed a smile trying to work it's way across Seto's face as well. "I like it."

They stepped inside the restaurant and were seated immediately since Kaiba had made reservations in advance. They sat at a round table and ordered. Joey was a little uncomfortable having Kaiba pay for him, but in the end he compromised with himself and ordered something not that expensive.

"Why are people staring at us?" Joey whispered to Kaiba as they waited for their food. Takara was happily coloring away on her placemat.

"Hmm. I suppose it looks strange. Two men with a child at a family restaurant. They probably think we're a couple."

"You don't sound too upset about that."

"Well it's not true, and it's easily explainable to anyone who asks, so there's really nothing to be upset about."

Joey looked around. "They're staring at us and _whispering_ now."

"What are you so paranoid about?"

Takara looked up. "I have to use the potty."

"I'll take you." Seto stood and grabbed her hand as they set off in search of the bathroom.

Joey sat in awkward almost-silence as he watched the other patrons as they squinted and whispered, flicking their eyes between him and whomever they were talking to. He was very relieved when Seto and Takara came back. "They're still doing it." Joey said under his breath.

Seto heard. "Does it matter?"

"Yes! People already suspect me of being gay, this is only going to fuel the rumors."

"So?" Seto asked. "Sooner or later people are going to find out about our situation and I'll probably have to give a press conference about it, so we can just tell everyone that you're _not_ gay."

Joey looked away sheepishly.

Seto's eyes widened in realization. "Oh my. I don't believe it. Tough guy Joey Wheeler is a-"

"Shut up!" Joey hissed and covered Kaiba's mouth with his hands. He could feel Seto laughing.

"Papa Joey, there's nothing wrong with being gay." Takara said innocently.

Joey and Seto looked at her. She was just sitting there, staring at them with her huge eyes.

"That's true." Seto said once Joey took his hands away. "But Joey obviously doesn't want to talk about that here, so "

"Thanks." Joey said quietly as their food arrived.

They ate and talked about some of the things they didn't get into during their interview.

X

After they ate they went and did a little shopping. Seto bought her a few outfits and a teddy bear. After choosing some new shoes and hair supplies, he took her home.

"Do you want to come back to my mansion with us for a little or would you like me to take you right back for your car?"

"Um..." Joey bit his lip.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked, sensing something had made Joey nervous again.

"I... didn't drive to the orphanage."

"You took the bus?"

"No."

"Rode a bike?"

"Nope."

"Skateboard? Rollerblades? Scooter? _Wheelchair_?"

"No, no, no, and no."

Kaiba shook his head. "You walked."

"Yep."

"All the way from your house to the orphanage?"

"You got it."

Kaiba glanced down at Joey's feet. "In those tattered shoes?"

Joey rolled his eyes. "No," he said sarcastically, "I brought these with me and changed into them. Of course in these shoes. There's nothing wrong with them."

"They're the same shoes you've been wearing for years."

"And?" Joey asked.

Kaiba shrugged. "Do you want me to drop you off at home?"

Joey shook his head. "You can let me out anywhere. I can walk home."

"It's no trouble to drive you, Joey."

"But it's out of your way."

"I don't mind." Kaiba insisted. "We're trying to be friends, right? Well I can do something like this for a friend. I really don't mind. And I'm sure Takara won't mind the ride, will you?" his eyes flicked to the rearview mirror.

"No." she said quietly.

Joey turned around and saw her eyelids were kind of droopy. "Is someone sleepy?" he asked cutely.

The little girl nodded and laid her head back on the seat.

"Maybe you should come back to the mansion with us." Kaiba suggested. "You can help me put her to bed. And then I'll take you home."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Parenting isn't a part-time job, so I've been thinking that not only should you be spending as much time with her as possible, but you should be involved in pretty much every part of her day. Of course I'll do the same when it's your time to have her, if that's okay with you."

"I... I guess it's ok..." Joey stuttered.

X

Seto finally pulled up to his mansion and parked the car. He gently pulled Takara out and carried her into the house. She was already asleep so he and Joey didn't walk. Once inside, he led Joey down a wide hall and stopped at a white door.

"Can you open it?" ha whispered.

Joey simply nodded and opened the door for Kaiba. He reached around the wall and found a light switch, and the sight before him took him by surprise. The room looked as if a little girl had been living in it forever. It had a soft pink carpet and cream colored walls. A princess-themed toy chest sat at the end of a colorful child-sized bed. There was a tiny desk with a lamp and a bookshelf with storybooks and crayons and all sorts of odd things.

"Wow." Joey awed quietly.

"Shh." Kaiba laid the girl down and took off her shoes before covering her up with the diamind patterned comforter and placing the teddy bear beside her.

Joey watched with fascination as he brushed the hair out of Takara's face and stood to leave the room.

"Come on." Seto whispered. "I don't want to wake her."

Joey tip-toed out of the room and closed the door behind him. "That room is amazing."

"Thanks." Seto said. "I had it remodeled for her."

"You're really looking forward to being a dad."

"Yeah."

"Me too." Joey said, looking away.

They reached the front door and Seto stopped Joey just before he opened it. "Do you want to stay and... talk?"

"Talk?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. There are a few things I want to discuss with you but... mostly I just..."

Joey stared at him. "Just what?"

"I..." Kaiba blinked. He didn't want to admit it, but something inside him was compelling him to be completely honest. "I like talking to you."

"You do?"

Kaiba nodded. "I know it sounds strange... and to tell the truth it _is_ strange. But tonight... I really enjoyed your company."

Joey gaped at Seto for a minute as he tried to process what Seto was saying to him. Then he closed his mouth and nodded to himself as he realized what must have been going on. "Good one, Kaiba. You know I never thought of you as a funny guy, but that actually was almost funny."

"Funny?" Kaiba asked, confused. "You think that was a joke? Have I really been that horrible to you that it's so difficult to believe I actually mean it?"

"Ok, really, it was funny at first, but now you're just being a jerk." Joey grabbed the knob and opened the door.

Seto reached out and pushed the door shut, preventing Joey from escaping. "I'm _not_ joking. I'm sorry if I've been such a jerk that you think it's impossible for me to be nice to you, but I mean it. I've honestly been trying to be your friend all night and... I thought you could see that. If you want to go, then go, but I want to be your friend, Joey."

"Why?"

"You know I... I don't have many friends. And I know you have friends, but you've been drifting apart, like all friends do. You've all graduated and everyone has their own lives now, just like you said. But... now that Takara has come into our lives, we're going to be together a lot. At least for the next month. And no matter who she chooses, I hope we can still be friends so that she gets to spend time with both of us and we still get to see each other."

Joey turned and gave him a doubtful look. "All this just from spending one evening together?"

"Joey, I get it." Kaiba said, stepping away. "I've always been horrible to you. But... we got along so well today. I just... I think there's more to us than just fighting. Maybe if we would have just talked sooner, we could have ended up as friends. Maybe not as close as you are to your other friends, but still. I think maybe we keep fighting because it's what we've always done. But after getting to know you a little bit... just these few hours that we've been talking... I really want to try to be friends with you. And not just for Takara's sake. But because I think we could both use a friend right now."

"I'll admit, seeing how you act with Takara, you're like a whole other person. You're really thoughtful and... kind. But that's... just you being a father."

Seto nodded defeatedly and looked down.

"Then again," Joey said, feeling bad about bringing Kaiba down, "maybe I've misjudged you."

"I think we've both misjudged each other. But I'd really like a second chance. To be honest I really thought today was going to be pretty bittersweet. Wonderful because of Takara, but torture because of you. I didn't know if I was going to be able to tolerate being around you. But you weren't intolerable at all. I don't know if you were just being cautious about it or what, but we didn't fight at all. Not even a little bit. Even at the restaurant, it just felt like we were joking around. I... had a nice time."

"Me too." Joey confessed.

"So can you stay? Just for a little. Mokuba is away at an orientation at his new school until Wednesday, so he won't interrupt us."

"Ok." Joey said, wondering if he would regret it later. "I'll stay and talk for a little. But if I find out this is a joke, I'll never forgive you."

**A/N: Blech. I don't think this story is turning out very good. I can't seem to write Kaiba without him seeming OOC. But oh well. I hope it's not too bad. Comments?**


	6. Late Night Talk

**A/N: I'm late **_**again**_**? This is even starting to annoy me...**

**Chapter 6 - Late Night Talk (Posted 28 July 2011)**

"So," Joey asked as he sat at Kaiba's kitchen table, "what did you want to talk about."

"Are you really gay?" Seto was leaning against the counter as he and Joey talked.

Joey frowned. "How did I not see that coming?"

"I'm really just curious. I'm going to make fun of you for it or anything, if that's what you think."

"Yeah, I am. Ya happy now?" Joey huffed.

"Actually, yes." Seto nodded, confusing Joey. "Now that we've got that cleared up, I wanted to ask you... are you dating?"

"No." Joey answered softly. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know if there was anyone else Takara might get attached to."

"Oh. Well you won't have to worry about that. I mean, I'd like to introduce her to my friends if I end up adopting her, but that's really it."

"What about in the future?" Kaiba asked even though it was really none of his business.

Joey shook his head. "If I planned on finding a partner, I would wait before adopting."

Seto was a little surprised to hear something like this from Joey. "You mean... you're never going to want to settle down with anyone?"

"It's not a matter of want." Joey looked away. "I just... haven't had a lot of luck in the relationship department."

"So you're just going to give up?"

"No." Joey shook his head like he knew exactly what he was talking about. "It's not giving up. It's just... accepting that things like that don't happen for guys like me. I'm done trying to accomplish something that's obviously not going to happen."

"You never know." Kaiba said. "Someone will probably drop into your life when you least expect it."

Joey chuckled. "Nah. Really, I don't mind staying single. You've got girls drooling all over you and could probably get anyone you want. But not me. I'm just... I'm just some kid that can't seem to make a relationship work."

"You think it's your fault that you can't find anyone?"

"Of course. I date losers. And then I just get so sick of putting up with their antics. Things end badly and I end up alone and looking to another lose for comfort."

"There's an easy fix for that." Kaiba said. "Stop dating losers."

Joey stared at him. "Like it's just that easy."

"It is that easy."

"No, it's not. Good people don't date people like me."

"You're telling me that there's not a single decent guy out there who would want you?"

"Pretty much. But I don't worry about it. I've got my friends. That's all I really need, I guess. I'm a simple kind of person, Kaiba, I don't need much to keep me happy. But what about you? I don't see you out and about with any special lady friends."

"That's because I like to keep my love life private. And because I don't court women, of course."

Joey almost choked and then glared at him. "I thought you said you weren't going to make fun of me."

Kaiba shrugged. "I'm not."

"Hah. I don't believe you. The great Seto Kaiba? Gay? Not possible."

"It's quite possible, because it's true."

"Why would you tell me that?"

"Well, you told me. I think it's only fair. I mean, at least you don't have to feel like I'm going to use it against you somehow. It's really not a big deal as long as you don't tell anyone. But I think I can trust you."

"Of course you can, I wouldn't run around telling other people's secrets. But that doesn't mean I believe you're gay."

"I don't care if you believe me or not. I'm telling you I am."

"Oh yeah?" Joey said, thinking Kaiba was playing a joke on him. "Why don't you prove it?"

Kaiba simply shrugged again and stepped forward, grabbing Joey's face and bending down to meet him in a big, heated kiss. "That gay enough for you?" he smirked.

Joey was shocked. And a little grossed out, even though he had to admit that Kaiba was an amazing kisser. "Ew!" He scraped his tongue with his hands. "You can't just go around kissing random people!"

"You asked me to prove it." Seto laughed a little. "So I did."

Joey looked up at him. "Woah! Another smile. I guess it's not as rare as I thought."

"It's really not."

"Kaiba..." Joey wanted to ask something.

"You can call me Seto, you know."

"Ok." Joey said cautiously. "Seto, only one of us can adopt Takara."

"I know." He knew what Joey was getting at.

"But... if today showed us anything... it's that she really wants both of us."

"Yeah."

"So I really hope this friendship works. Because I don't want her to have to never see one of us again."

"I agree." Seto nodded. "I think it's going pretty well so far, don't you?"

"Yeah. But this is just one night. I just don't think it's going to be this easy all the time. We are still us, we're going to get into arguments sometimes."

"Well deal with that when we get there."

"Ok." Joey guess that was the best they could do right now. "I guess I should head home now. I have work in the morning."

"Alright. Do you want me to drive you?"

"Nah. Really, I can walk."

"Um... if you don't mind me asking... why did you walk?"

"My car got towed. I haven't been able to pay to pick it up or get it fixed yet, but I get paid on Tuesday so I'll get it then."

"Ok. Well, I wanted to take Takara around the city tomorrow. What time do you get off work?"

"Four."

"Ok. I'll pick you up around then. That is, if you want to come with us?"

Joey smiled. "Sure."

**A/N: A bit more time will pass in the story between this and the next chapter. A little more drama to come as well. Review?**


	7. Can't Take Her

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update last week. I took a bit of a vacation. I mentioned in on facebook. Anyway, I'm back this week! I want to let you all know that the stories I'm working on now may be updated more than just once a week until school starts. They're all nearly finished anyway so hopefully they'll be completed or at least close to it by the time I leave for school. I can't believe I'm going to college in 15 days. It's exciting! And I'm off topic now lol. Please enjoy chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7 - Can't Take Her (Posted 10 August 2011)**

Seto and Joey have been getting along a lot easier since their talk. And Mokuba and Takara were already getting on like brother and sister. It was currently nearing the end of Seto's second week with Takara. Joey would be coming for her in the morning.

The elder Kaiba brother had just tucked his maybe-daughter into bed and was now sitting in his study trying his hardest to ignore the bad feeling he had.

For some reason, he just couldn't stop thinking about Joey. He thought back to the first time he stepped foot in the man's house. He'd been nervous. Nervous! Seto Kaiba, nervous to see someone's house for the first time. But he chalked it up to Joey's obvious nervousness. Kaiba was sure that Joey was worried he was going to look down on his small home. But it really wasn't that bad. It was a smaller house with only a few rooms. A combined living room and kitchen. A single bathroom. And a bedroom. And a closet and basement of course, but that's it. Joey had converted his bedroom into a quaint little one for Takara and made the one-roomed basement into his new bedroom. Takara's room held an obviously used but sturdy children's bed, a colorful plastic dresser, and a tiny chest of both new and older toys. The living room had a small sofa and a old television. The basement had a rickety day bed and a beat up old bureau. Seto was exactly the opposite of disgusted by it. He almost didn't want to admit it, but he was impressed. Sure the house was small, but it had charm and personality. For Seto to be comfortable he needed lots of space and lots of stuff. But Joey didn't need very much. And Takara seemed quite at home there.

He'd had fun spending so much time with Joey and Takara. The more he gets to know them, the more he's beginning to feel... attached. To both of them.

That's sort of why he's a little surprised to see Joey peering into the lens of his security camera after the doorbell rings. "Joey?" he says when he opens the door. Only then does he notice the sullen and conflicted look on the blonde's face. "Are you okay?"

"Um... not really." Joey answered honestly.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Do you want to come inside?"

"No." Joey said immediately. "It won't take that long. I just came to say... um... I can't... I can't take Takara tomorrow."

"Oh." Kaiba said. He was a little confused. "Ok. That's nothing to get upset over. If you have to work or something I don't mind keeping her until you can-"

Joey shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Kaiba was growing impatient.

"It's just... you see... I just can't take her. Not tomorrow and not the next day. Not... ever."

Seto's eyes widened a little. "Why not?"

"I just can't do it. I can't adopt her. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was kinda scared. I didn't want you to think I was too chicken or something, but it really doesn't matter. The fact of the matter is that I just can't adopt her."

"Joey, you're not making any sense."

"Seto, I can't take care of a kid." Joey finally admitted.

"What are you talking about? You're great with her."

"I know. I've always been good with kids. But... there's no way I can support her. I'm barely supporting myself with the amount of money I make, I don't know how I thought I could afford to raise a child. I have no idea how I even qualified! Even if she would choose me, I can't adopt her knowing that I won't be able to take care of her."

"This is about money?"

"I sound greedy when you say it like that. It's not that I don't _want_ to spend money on her. It's just that I can't. I already owe a few months back rent. My credit cards are maxed out just from buying groceries. You have to believe me when I say that I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I just... I'm just glad I was able to figure it out before I actually adopted her. I can't imagine how bad I'd feel if I couldn't afford to buy her food or medicine or anything."

Seto watched as a man he'd once hated broke down in front of him. And it hurt. It felt so awful to see Joey in such pain. He kneeled down and put a comforting hand on Joey's shoulder. That's what friends did, right? Comforted each other. "Joey, you have to take her."

"I can't." Joey choked between sobs.

"Yes you can. If you needed some money, you could have come to me."

"What?" Joey's head snapped up and he stared into Seto's eyes.

"I'll give you some money."

"No, I can't do that."

"You can. And you will." Seto insisted. "Takara is looking forward to it. And, to be honest, so am I."

"I don't know when I'd be able to pay you back." Joey said softly.

"Did I say anything about paying me back?" Seto tried to smile a caring smile in order to assure Joey that he meant it.

It worked. Joey stared at him for a few seconds before standing and wiping his eyes. He could still feel Seto's hand on his shoulder but was afraid to look at him. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, Takara would be really disappointed. And because I'm your friend, Joey. I want to be there for you."

"Thanks."

Seto bit his lip. "Don't worry about it. Just... I'll be with you most of the week. Anything you need, I'll pay for, ok? And if you need a little extra, just ask. I know it's going to a good cause."

Joey finally looked at him again and saw he was still smiling. "You know, you really do look good when you smile."

This caught Seto off guard. But it only served to widen his lips further. "I'll keep that in mind. So what do you say? Will you let me help you?"

"I don't know... I mean that'll work for this week, but what if she wants me to adopt her? i can't rely on you to-"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Seto interrupted. "For now, just please let me help you."

Joey was a little skeptical. But he really didn't want to give up his chance with Takara yet if he didn't have to. So he nodded shyly. "Ok. Thank you, Seto."

"Like I said, don't worry about it."

Joey smiled tinily. "Ok. Well I guess I should be getting home."

"You know," Seto said, suddenly getting an idea, "it's pretty late. You could... stay."

"Here?"

"If you want."

"I don't know..."

"I've got a guest room. You could sleep on an actual mattress for once." Seto joked.

Joey chuckled along with him. "I shouldn't."

"It would be a nice surprise for Takara in the morning. We could all start the day together."

"That actually sounds kind of..."

"Nice?" Seto guessed, since he was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah." Joey agreed.

"So you'll stay."

"...Sure." Joey gave a goofy smile.

Seto led him into the house and took him to the guest room. "Here you go."

"Listen, Seto." Joey said. "I know you said not the mention it, but... really, thank you. This means a lot to me."

"I know it does. And you're welcome."

Joey surprised Seto yet again when he wrapped his arms around Seto's midsection and hugged him. "Goodnight."

Seto had been caught off guard, throwing his arms in the air. But feeling Joey pressed against him felt... strange. But not the bad kind of strange. That's why he relented and loosely wrapped his arms around Joey, returning the hug. "Goodnight, Joey."

They released each other and Joey quickly retreated into his bedroom for the night. Seto couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn he saw a hint of red on Joey's face. But he shrugged and stalked off to his own bedroom.

As he finally laid down and tried to go to sleep, he suddenly realized the bad feeling was not only gone, but had been replaced by a very good feeling. He was asleep within minutes.


	8. Feelings

**A/N: Helloooooo! Nice to see you again. Yes, I can see you. In my story stats lol. Sorry I'm late :( I'm just not really loving this story, so it's incredibly hard to write. But I have some news. I may not be able to update this next week. I mean, there's a good chance I'll get chapter 9 written in time, but I leave for school on Thursday of next week, so if I don't get it done, I won't be able to work on it. But I might get it done. Idk lol. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8 - Feelings (Posted 18 August 2011)**

The next morning was full of laughter as Takara was delighted to find both her fathers there with her.

"Papa Joey, you're here early!" she said excitedly as she sat at the table for breakfast."

"Well," Joey said, "I figured we could all go see a movie or something today."

"That sounds fun." Mokuba said. "And then afterwards we can go to the arcade!"

"Sure." Seto smiled at them. "Would you like that, Takara?"

"Yeah!" she giggled.

Seto set plates of eggs and bacon in front of everyone before sitting down. "Good. It's a plan then."

X

The rest of the week went similarly. Joey stayed over every night, loving getting up and spending the mornings with Takara and the Kaibas. He almost didn't want to admit it, but he was going to miss this. A lot.

He didn't know what Takara was going to choose. But he did have a feeling that if she were to pick Kaiba, he would still get to see her a lot. And he was thankful for that.

It was so strange. The more he thought about it, the more his friendship with Kaiba seemed so easy. And the more he didn't want to lose it.

"Joey," Yugi said over the phone the night before Takara had to make her decision, "everything is going to be fine. It sounds like Takara is really attached to both of you. And it also sounds like you and Kaiba have actually forged a friendship instead of simply tolerated each other. I'm very proud of both of you for that."

"But Yug, what if she picks me? I wasn't lying when I said I can't support her. And I can't count of Kaiba to come to the rescue for the next how many years."

"Gramps and I would always be able to help you out. We're doing pretty good business lately, and you're my best friend. I'd do anything to help you. And I'm sure Tristan would pitch in too, you know."

"Thanks, man. I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"Well," Yugi said cheekily, "given that I've only seen you once this past month, I'd say that without us you'd end up getting cozy with Kaiba."

"It ain't like that, Yug." Joe said quickly.

"Sure, sure."

"I mean it. Just because he's not the jerk I thought he was doesn't mean I like him."

"It wouldn't surprise me, really." Yugi added. "The way you two used to bicker all the time. It's like how little boys pick on girls when they like them, only you're both boys so you picked on each other." He caught himself giggling. "I mean you have to admit, the man is fine."

"Yugi!"

"What? I'm allowed to say that."

"I'm not so sure Yami would like that very much." Joey argued.

"Eh. He knows I'd never cheat on him. All I'm saying is that there's a possibility. You're gay. And I've always doubted his sexuality. I mean really, millions of women all over the world would kill for a shot at him, and he doesn't even blink."

"He's a busy guy." Joey offered.

"Still. He could have pretty much anybody he wants. Yet he's adopting a child _alone_."

"Huh. I guess I never noticed that."

"Wait a minute..." Yugi noticed a difference in Joey's voice. "You know something about him! I can tell. You always get like this high pitched voice when you're trying to keep a secret."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Yugi laughed. "He came out to you."

Joey let out sort of a cross between a sigh and a grunt. "Maybe. So what?"

"Well, does he know you're..."

"Yeah."

"Wowwwww."

"What? What wow?" Joey asked frantically.

"You two totally like each other."

"We do not! Can't we be friends without people thinking we like each other?"

"Sure you can. I just don't think that's the case with you and Kaiba." Yugi explained. "You know, it's not such a bad thing. I mean, think about it. You two have become really good friends. You obviously like each other that much. And now that you have Takara, you're going to spend a lot of time together regardless of who she chooses. If you two would get together, she'd have two awesome parents who love her and you'd both be raising a sweet little girl together. It's kind of romantic actually. Almost like your appointments that day were meant to clash so you could be brought together over this new experience."

"Very poetic." Joey observed, but didn't bash Yugi's theory.

"Fate is no stranger to us, Joey. You never know. The love of your life could be right in front of you. I just don't want to see you pass up this chance to find the person you're meant o be with."

"Ok. Let's say I do start to like Rich Boy. Just a little bit. What if he doesn't like me back? Or what if he does, but doesn't want a relationship? Or what if we're both just misreading the signals and he really just wants to be my friend?"

"So you admit there _are_ signals then?"

"...I don't know, Yug." Joey admitted. "I just... I mean, I really do like spending time with him. And it looks like he likes being with me too. But it's not like when I hang out with you and the gang, it's like... it's a whole different feeling. Sometimes I catch him looking at me... and it's not like he's glaring at me or just looking past me, it's like he's looking _into_ me. It was kind of creepy at first. But it doesn't make me uncomfortable, you know? It's just... I don't know what it is."

"Maybe he's trying to read _your_ signals, Joey. Maybe he's feeling the same thing and doesn't want to say anything to upset your friendship. He's probably just as confused as you are."

"Maybe."

"You kissed him didn't you." Yugi said plainly, like he expected it.

"No, _he_ kissed _me_. And it was just to tease me because I didn't believe him about being gay. Listen, Yugi, I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone..."

"Don't worry, Joey. I'm not going to tell anyone. Besides, if he told you, he had to know I would find out. Maybe no one else can read your poker face, but I always could."

"But you can't see my face." Joey joked.

"Your poker voice then. But seriously, I think maybe you should talk to him. Even if you're not sure of your feelings right now, maybe talking to him about it will help clear things up. For both of you."

"Maybe you're right." Joey sighed. "I'm gonna wait a little bit though. I kind of like things the way they are right now."

"I'm glad you're happier lately, Joey. You seemed really depressed there for a while."

"I know. Thanks, Yug."

"No problem. I'm always here if you need to talk. And don't be such a stranger, ok? I still have a few weeks before school starts. And even though he won't admit it, Gramps misses having you messing up things in the shoppe."

"Sure thing. Look, I gotta go. I'll call you again soon."

"Alright. Bye, Joey"

Joey hung up the phone feeling only slightly less confused about his feelings for Seto. And when he coupled that with the anxiety over Takara's decision tomorrow, he almost felt sick. But when he saw Mokuba and Takara run down the hall. He was in the guest bedroom he'd been staying in all week.

"Knock, knock." a deep voice came from the doorway as a head peeked in. "Can I come in?"

"Yep." Joey said. "I just got off the phone. I hope you don't mind..."

"Why would I mind?"

"I don't know. I mean, it's your phone and I didn't ask permission, and-"

"Joey, it's okay. It's just a phone. You can use it any time."

"Oh." Joey tried to keep the blush from creeping up his cheeks. "Thanks."

"Yeah. Um... Joey, I think we need to talk about tomorrow."

"I guess we do, don't we." Joey nodded.

Seto took a seat in the soft armchair facing Joey's bed. "I don't want to lose her."

"I know. Neither do I."

"But that's not all I'm worried about losing." Seto said quietly.

"Oh?"

"Joey, I don't want our friendship to go away. I'll be honest, I was mad as hell when I found out they booked both our appointments at the same time. But now... I'm glad it happened. It's only been a month, but I've gotten to know you and I really can't imagine raising Takara without you."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I mean it. I know, you probably think it's a joke like you did the first time. But I'm not joking with you, Joey. I want us both to parent her. Together. And I really don't think she's going to be able to choose between us. I wouldn't be surprised if she's forgotten that part."

"I think you should adopt her." Joey said suddenly.

"You have just as much of a chance as I do."

"I know. And if she really can't choose, I want you to adopt her. I'll still be around a lot, you couldn't keep me away even if you wanted too. But I think it'd be best for her to stay with you."

"I disagree. Joey, I have an idea that could work out for both of us. I don't want to tell you exactly what it is yet, because I'm still not sure if it'll work, but when I tell you tomorrow... I think you'll like it."


	9. Proposal

**A/N: Yo! No, I haven't abandoned this story. I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. But I'm back, and I'm thinking Thursdays will be my update days, since I only have one class on those days now :D I'll keep you posted.**

**Chapter 9 - Proposal (Posted 27 October 2011)**

"We're so sorry," Mr. Murasaki said with a sincere look, "but we cannot adopt a child to two families."

"You don't understand, Sir." Kaiba explained. "We wouldn't be living as two separate families. I would have Joey move in with me, so Takara could have two fathers to take care of her."

Joey blinked in surprise. "You'd do that?"

Kaiba did his best to maintain his indifferent façade, but Joey noticed the tiny twitch of a smile that flickered across his face. "Yes."

Mr. Murasaki gave a small sigh. "While I'm glad you two have settled your differences, I'm afraid we just cannot do it."

"But we both love Takara. We can't force her to choose between us..." Kaiba said, clearly trying to stall for time as he came up with another idea.

Mr. Murasaki opened his mouth to say something, but Joey jumped in instead.

"I think Kaiba should adopt him," Joay said softly. "I mean, he's the one with the resources to actually take care of her. And if he's really serious about letting me be a part of Takara's life, I trust him not to go back on his word."

"...I've got another idea." Kaiba suddenly interjected. Both Joey and Mr. Murasaki looked at him expectantly. "What if we were married?"

Joey's jaw dropped. "What!"

"Would we both be allowed to adopt her if we were married?"

Mr. Murasaki looked thoughtful. "I don't see why not.

Seto looked over at Joey, who seemed utterly shell shocked. "Well? What do you say, Wheeler?"

Joey had no idea what he could possibly say to that. "Not a very classy proposal, Rick Boy." Joey joked, crossing his arms.

"I'm serious," Kaiba said. "I'll even get down on one knee if I have to."

"You're pulling my chain. I can't get married."

"Do want to adopt her or not?"

Mr. Murasaki coughed. "Would you two like a minute to discuss this?"

Kaiba nodded. "Please."

The man stood and walked out of the room.

"Seto, you don't really want to get married, do you?" Joey asked with wide eyes.

"No," Seto admitted. "But think about it. This way we can both adopt her, we'll both legally be her parents. I was already planning on having you live with us. It would just be two friends living together, raising a daughter."

"That's a married couple..."

"You see! It's perfect! Neither of us want to get married, and we both want to adopt Takara! So we marry each other and live happily ever after."

"...Are you sure about this? What if it doesn't work out? What if..."

"I understand if you don't want to. But... I'm just trying to be fair. I _want_ you to be as much Takara's father as me."

Joey sighed uncomfortably. "Well... You're right, I don't want to get married. But for something like this... it'll be worth it, right?"

Seto nodded. "Yeah, it will."

"Okay then." Joey said, unable to believe he was agreeing to this. "I guess... I'll marry you."


	10. Married Life

**A/N: Final chapter! Thanks for being patient with me :)**

**Chapter 10 - Married Life (Posted 23 December 2011)**

"Hey, Joey." Yugi smiled as he walked inside the Kaiba mansion.

"What's up, Yug!" Joey pulled Yugi into a tight hug and rubbed his head. "I missed you, buddy."

"I visited you three days ago, Joey." Yugi laughed.

"Is that Yugi?" Kaiba's voice came from the hallway.

"Yeah." Joey answered.

"Uncle Yugi!" Takara yelled as she ran out and clung to both Yugi and Joey. "You're back soon, Uncle Yugi."

"Well," he smiled down to her, "your parents are going out tonight, so you're going to spend some time with me, okay?"

"Yay!" she spun around.

Then Yugi spotted the thin band of gold around his best friend's ring finger. "You know, even though I was at the wedding, and I see you guys practically every day, it's still weird to think that you and Kaiba are actually married."

A fond smile crossed Joey's lips. "I know. It's strange how we just... we work so well. It's not exactly what people picture when they think of what a marriage is, but it's nice and I'm happy. And Takara is happy. Even Seto is happy, Yug, and it's great to see him smile like he does when the three of us do things together."

"You really care about him."

Joey sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I really do. And he cares about me too, I can tell. Ever since Takara came into our lives, we've gotten really close."

"I see that." Yugi nodded knowingly. "So what are you guys doing tonight?"

"Well," Joey started, "today it's been a month since Seto and I eloped and our adoption of Takara was finalized. So we're celebrating by just trying to get some time to ourselves. Don't get me wrong, we love Takara to bits, but we need a break every once in a while."

"Every parent does, Joey. I'm happy to watch her while you to go out."

"I appreciate it."

"So do I." Kaiba crept up behind them. "Really, Yugi, thank you."

"Hey, it's no problem. You guys are my friends, and Takara is great. I'll help you guys out with her whenever I can."

"You're the best, Yug." Joey sniffed.

Kaiba chuckled. "And you're a sap. Now I hate to pull you away from your friend, but we've got reservations."

"Reservations?" Joey asked. "You didn't tell me about any reservations."

Kaiba smiled sneakily. "That's the point of a surprise."

"Better hurry, Joey." Yugi urged. "You don't want to be late. I can take it from here."

Joey nodded. "Okay. Takara?"

"Yes, Papa Joey?"

"Behave for your uncle, okay?"

"I will." she said sweetly.

Kaiba pointed to the kitchen. "There are things for dinner in the refrigerator. Help yourself to anything you want. And if she wants a snack later, she can have some of the crackers in the cupboard or a cookie or two, okay?"

"Got it." Yugi said. "Now go have fun."

X

"We're spending our anniversary here?" Joey asked as he saw the familiar restaurant come into view.

"Yeah. Why, don't you like it?"

Joey's eyes sparkled. "What? Of course I like it. I liked it the last time you brought me here too, when Takara first came home with us."

"Well," Kaiba said, opening Joey's door and helping him out of the car, "it is our anniversary after all. And even though ours isn't a normal marriage, I still think it's worth celebrating."

"We've come a long way," Joey spoke as they went into the restaurant and were taken to a secluded little table. "Just a little bit ago we hated each other, and now we're married and have a kid together. And... we're really close."

"It's amazing." Kaiba agreed. "It makes me feel bad about all that time I wasted fighting with you when we could have been friends like this."

"Eh, it's all in the past. I've moved on and forgiven you, I don't want you to feel bad about it. Besides, I was just as much at fault as you."

"But I'm glad it turned out the way it did."

Joey nodded. "So am I."

"And I need to ask you a very serious question."

"...Okay."

"Joey... I really like having you around. I like seeing you with Takara when I come home from work. I like taking the two of you out. And I like tucking her in with you at night and talking to you before we go to bed."

Joey blinked, furrowing his brow. "Kaiba..."

"I like being a family with you, Joey." Kaiba admitted, and it felt like a weight was lifted from him. "I've been thinking about it for the past few days and... I realized there's not another person on the planet I'd rather be married to."

"What are you-"

"I know I was just saying that I'm happy with our arrangement, and I really am. But... I'd really like to take things further between us. If you're up for it, that is."

"Further?" Joey asked. "As in... a _relationship_?"

"Yes. But if you don't want that, it's fine, I do like being your friend, Joey-" Kaiba's words were cut off when Joey leaned across the table and kissed him.

"I'd love to take things further with you, Seto." Joey said, smiling smugly as he took his seat. "And just so you know, I love being a family with you, too."

X

FIVE MONTHS LATER...

"Good night, Takara." Joey said, kissing her cheek.

"Night, Papa Joey."

"Sleep well, sweetheart." Kaiba kissed her other cheek.

"You too, Papa Seto."

Joey and Kaiba smiled as they turned her light off and closed her bedroom door.

"Joey," Seto grabbed Joey by his wrists and pulled him into their bedroom. He sat on their bed and loosened his tie, smirking up at him. "Suddenly, I'm not so tired.

"Heh," Joey climbed between his legs and planted a long kiss on his lips. "Neither am I. What do you suppose we do about it?"

Kaiba laid back, pulling Joey on top of him. "I've got a few ideas."

"Happy six-month anniversary, Seto." Joey purred.

"Happy anniversary." Seto answered. He felt Joey pepper kissed all over his neck and exposed area of his chest. "Wait, wait..."

Joey sat back. "Something wrong?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Oh?"

"Joey... you know I'm not exactly a relationship kind of guy..." he lifted a hand to cup Joey's face.

"Yeah..." Joey said worriedly.

"But I think that changed the moment we decided to give this whole family thing a try. And we've been doing really great since we decided to be together like that."

"I think so too." Joey leaned forward and kissed Kaiba again.

Seto chuckled a bit and pushed Joey away. "Stop it. I'm trying to say something here."

"Sorry." Joey pouted. "I'll behave."

"Joey, I love you."

"Really? All that just to tell me something I already knew?"

"Hey, I'm serious here. I know we did things kind of... backwards. You know, having a kid, then getting married, and then falling in love. But it doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"Jeez, and you call me a sap." Joey joked and kissed his husband again. "But thank you. I love you too."


End file.
